Visna virus causes a slow and persistent infection in sheep. We have shown that virus persistence is related to restricted virus genetic expression in vivo analogous to lysogeny. In this proposal we describe investigations that would define the nature of genetic restriction by analysis of viral nucleic acid synthesis in vivo utilizing in situ hybridization.